


30. Feel like home

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: I feel so alone on a Friday nightCan you make it feel like home
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville
Series: Все песни только о любви [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868
Kudos: 3





	30. Feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

Когда тебе за сорок, начинаешь ценить простые радости в жизни: хорошего дантиста, удобную обувь и «свой» бар в каждом городе. И человека, которому можно позвонить в любой момент, зная, что он ответит. 

– Когда-нибудь меня отпиздят в этом городе, – сказал Гэри, вслушиваясь в дыхание на том конце трубки. – Бармен уже пытался.  
– Я предлагал тебе жить у меня, но ты выбрал Хилтон, – проворчал Карра, и Гэри показалось – тот сейчас, вздохнув, встал с дивана и нашарил ногами кроссовки, хлопая себя по карманам в поисках ключей от машины. От этого теплело на душе, хотя Гэри никогда этого и не показал бы.   
– В Хилтоне нормальные завтраки, а не этот твой недо-омлет с майонезом.  
– Раньше ты не жаловался на мои яйца, – он сам заржал со своей шутки, и Гэри услышал хлопок двери. – Где обычно?  
Гэри кивнул, хотя, конечно, по телефону это не было видно, но они знали друг друга так давно, что Джейми угадал его жест и под аккомпанемент мотора положил трубку, бросив напоследок:   
– Целую.

В Ливерпуле ему, действительно, были не рады, и он не мог быть до конца уверен, не нассал ли кто-то в его бокал с пивом.   
Этот город давил ему на горло, заставлял ниже опускать голову и пить больше обычного. Сморщив нос, Гэри решительно глотнул из бокала и поморщился: пиво и впрямь напоминало мочу.  
То ли дело дома…  
Гэри почувствовал появление Джейми не то, что затылком – всем собой. Просто всё напряжение, все недовольные взгляды словно притупились, и Гэри даже не вздрогнул, когда широкая ладонь легла ему на загривок. Уверенно, по-хозяйски даже.   
– У тебя пивная пена на носу, – сообщил Джейми и провёл кончиками пальцев по его лицу. Была там пена или нет – их обоих это не волновало. – Не бойся, по дороге до Хилтона тебя никто не тронет.   
– В жопу Хилтон, – от одного его присутствия Гэри немного расслабился. Джейми нарочито внимательно осмотрел его тощий зад на обитом кожей сидении и покачал головой:   
– Не влезет.  
– Ну, тебе лучше знать, что влезает, а что нет… – Гэри вытащил из кошелька купюру, слишком крупную для одной пинты, и оставил её под стаканом.   
– А как же омлет? – Карра смотрел на него, склонив голову, и только Гэри мог рассмотреть за ехидной усмешкой непрошенную нежность.   
– Мне всегда нравились твои яйца, – честно ответил Гэри и, подхватив пальто, пошёл к выходу. У двери он оглянулся: – Ты идёшь? Ключи у тебя.  
– У тебя тоже они есть.  
– От машины, дубина.   
Под звон колокольчика на двери он услышал смех Джейми и улыбнулся сам, показывая спящим крышам два пальца. 

Пока в этом городе есть человек, который ждёт его всегда, весь Ливерпуль может отсосать.


End file.
